Aegislash (SSB Quantum)
Aegislash is a Steel/Ghost-type Pokémon introduced in Pokémon X and Y. Additionally, an Aegislash appears as a new Pokémon representative in Super Smash Bros. Quantum. Basic Summary Aegislash is an all-around fighter who is good in both the air and the ground. It has decent speed, recovery, and weight. However, Aegislash's power and defensive stats constantly vary due to how the character works. Aegislash is a fighter that relies on constantly switching between its two forms, Sword Form and Shield Form. In Sword Form, its knockback resistance and defense are greatly reduced, but its power is drastically increased, to the point where Sword Form Aegislash could be the most powerful character in the game. Likewise, Shield Form has very poor attack, but very high knockback resistance and defense, to the point where it has permanent superarmor until it reaches 30% damage. Aegislash transitions to Shield Form by using its Down Special, King's Shield, and into Sword Form by performing a Smash Attack. However, when transitioning, the move has greater effect- a King's Shield in Sword Form has a longer counter period than in Shield Form, while Smash Attacks in Shield Form are more powerful than in Sword Form. All in all, Aegislash is a deceptively simple fighter that is more deep than one would expect. Moveset Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- 4-hit combo strike *Side Tilt- Shield bash *Up Tilt- Spin slash *Down Tilt- Flick upwards *Dash Attack- Body thrust Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial- Double spin slash *Forward Aerial- Drill stab *Up Aerial- Smash slice *Down Aerial- Downward sweep *Back Aerial- Overhead sweep Smash Attacks *Forward Smash- Power thrust *Up Smash- Forward overhead sweep *Down Smash- Downward plunge Special Attacks Pummel and Throw *Pummel- Whacks opponent with hilt. *Throw- Stab in certain direction. Others *Idle- Identical to idle animation from Pokémon X and Y. *Taunt 1- Performs a small spin attack. Pulls itself out of hilt and puts itself back in if in Shield Form. *Taunt 2- Stabs itself into the ground and pulls itself out. *Taunt 3- Spins around on the tip of its blade. *Ledge Attack- Flip stab. *Floor Attack- Spin attack similar to Shulk's Down Smash. Smash Taunts Pit *'Pit:' This is just getting ridiculous, Lady Palutena! *'Palutena:' What do you mean? *'Pit:' You know how a lot of Smashers use swords? A lot more than those who don't? *'Palutena:' Pit... *'Pit:' And now we have a Smasher who actually is a sword! Whose idea was this?! *'Viridi:' Would you calm down if I told you it was a Pokémon? *'Pit:' Wait, what? *'Palutena:' Meet Aegislash, a Steel-Ghost-type Pokémon. I'm not certain if it's simply possessing a sword or if it actually is one, but regardless, Aegislash can be a powerful opponent. *'Viridi:' It has two forms: Sword Form and Shield Form. While in Shield Form, it's not that powerful, but it can take a couple dozen hits. *'Palutena:' Unlike its other form, Sword Form. While he becomes a lot easier to KO, he also gains a huge boost in attack. Pay attention to what form he's in, and adjust your tactics accordingly. *'Viridi:' When it uses its King's Shield move, that means it's shifting into Shield Form. If it's charging a Smash Attack, that's the signal that it's going into Sword Form. *'Pit:' I've seen some weird Pokémon in Smash, but this one takes the cake. How does it eat? How does it do anything? It's a sword! *'Viridi:' Well, it's got arms, but as to how it eats... I dunno. Trainers who have their own Aegislash have seen them eating, but how is beyond even me. *'Palutena:' Aren't the goddess of nature? *'Viridi:' It's Ghost-type. That's Hades' department. Snake Meta Knight ??? Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:SSBQ Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Subpages Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fighters Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokémon